Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. A similar element to this sound effect was also used in an ambience sound effect, Sound Ideas, FOREST, NIGHT - NIGHT TIME CRICKETS, OWL, AMBIENCE, ANIMAL, INSECT, which is available on the same library. Info * First recorded: 1992 * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: United States or Canada * Recording location: N/A * Year debut: August 29, 1993 * First heard: Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out (a Shining Time Station episode) * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Similar Variations * AudioMicro: Sound Ideas, FOREST, NIGHT - NIGHT TIME CRICKETS, OWL, AMBIENCE, ANIMAL, INSECT * SourceAudio: Sound Ideas, FOREST, NIGHT - NIGHT TIME CRICKETS, OWL, AMBIENCE, ANIMAL, INSECT Used In TV Shows * Animaniacs (Heard once In “Dot’s Quiet Time”.) * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Race to the Tower of Power".) * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Hoo's in the Forest?" during the song "Listen".) * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Homeless and Angry.") * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard twice in “Listen Up!”.) * Blue's Clues (Heard nine times in "Blue's Big Pajama Party".) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard in "Black Day for Snow White" and "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly Duckling".) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Secrets & Lies".) * Lalaloopsy (Heard once in "Misty's Magic Hero".) * Little Bear (Heard once in "Building a House for Emily".) * Max & Ruby * Olivia (Heard occasionally during the end of every episode.) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard twice in "Pinky Dinky Re-Doo".) * Rugrats (Heard once in "Curse of the Werewuff".) * Shining Time Station (Heard twice in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out".) * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Bev's Big Day".) * South Park * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "No Snow for Thomas", "Helping Hiro", and "Three Steam Engines Gruff".) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Dragon Down the Holidays".) * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard in "He's a Bad, Bad, Bad Sport".) Movies * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * The Boxcar Children (2014) * Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! (2005) * Tinker Bell (2008) Shorts * The Moving Pyramid (2001) Home Videos * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) (Heard once during the song "Listen".) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999) (Videos) (Heard nine times in "Blue's Big Pajama Party".) Video Games PC: * 4x4 Evolution * 4x4 Evo 2 * Cabela's 4x4 Off-Road Adventure * Disney's Animated Storybook: Winnie the Pooh & Tigger Too * Monster Truck Madness 2 * Rally Trophy * Shadow Company: Left for Dead * Ski Resort Tycoon: Deep Powder * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct PlayStation: * Test Drive Off-Road 3 (Heard in a high pitch.) PlayStation 2: * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown PlayStation 3: * Soulcalibur V (Heard in the Viola and Raphael's stages, Unknown Forest and Unknown Forest: Dark Night respectively whenever an owl hoots in the background) * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Microsoft Xbox 360: * Soulcalibur V (Heard in the Viola and Raphael's stages, Unknown Forest and Unknown Forest: Dark Night respectively whenever an owl hoots in the background) * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Nintendo 64: * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Nintendo GameCube: * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Nintendo Wii U: * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Nintendo Virtual Console: * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Commercials USA: * AT&T - Full Speed/Red Bull Racing (2017) * Goldfish (Heard twice in “Slumber Party.”) Radio Spots USA: * AutoZone (2017) (Heard in a high pitch.) Trailers Miscellaneous * Bob the Builder: Bob and Lofty Save the Day (LeapPad Book) * Goodnight Blue: A Nighttime Musical Adventure * Microsoft Plus! for Windows XP * Microsoft Plus! SuperPack for Windows XP * Windows NT 4.0 Workstation Resource Kit * Windows XP Media Center Edition 2005 Online Videos * Jontron: Are You Afraid of the Dark? (Part 1) * RWBY Chibi Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links